


Nice to meet you mister hitman!

by CakeDreamer



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Aftermath of Violence, Alternate Universe - Mob, First Meetings, Gen, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Swearing, mafia/hitman AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:34:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27976698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CakeDreamer/pseuds/CakeDreamer
Summary: Corpse had really fucked up this time and now he's dying on this shitty alleyway. Or so he thought...
Relationships: Corpse Husband & Sykkuno (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 24
Kudos: 271





	Nice to meet you mister hitman!

**Author's Note:**

> Mafia/Hitman AU inspired by Comfy Cartel and all that cool art I keep seeing! 
> 
> First fic, so it's probably not so good. Read at your own risk ;)  
> +English is not my first language so there will be mistakes ahead.
> 
> RPF work so... you know... be chill. This is not real. Don’t harass anyone over fanfics. And please don’t spam any streamer’s chat or social media with ships, their friend’s names etc. Thanks.

Corpse had really fucked up this time. 

Sure, he had finished his mission, killed the target. The execution had been perfect. But then he got careless in the aftermath. Got stabbed by a knife. Now he is slumped against a wall, bleeding out on some random alleyway. In a way it was a fitting end for him. After all, so many of his victims had faced a similar end by his own hand. Karma is a bitch. 

There was nothing he could do to save himself anymore. He had lost too much blood. Was too weak to move. So, he just stared up to the dark night sky. It was a cloudless night but the city lights made it so he couldn’t see any stars. Shame, he liked stars. Oh well, at least he didn’t have a reason to keep his eyes open. 

The pain on his side, the stab wound, is getting more manageable over time. The numbness spreading through his body was probably responsible for lessening his suffering. He knew it wasn’t a good sign regarding his survivability, but could feel nothing but relief, after all the pain he had experienced. And in the end, it didn’t really matter; he was going to die anyway. Less pain, faster death, both were good at this point. 

Dying, huh. Corpse felt a lot calmer than he thought he would. Perhaps because he was somewhat content with the things he had accomplished in life. There wasn’t much, but he felt like he had played the shitty cards he had been dealt pretty well. Sure, there were stuff he still had wanted to achieve, but looking at the way he was currently living, death was a relief. 

He doesn’t know how much time has passed. His head has slumped forward. He probably lost consciousness for a second. He’s too tired to even get startled by the approaching steps. Maybe one of his pursuers is coming to finish the job. That would be nice, no need to prolong this. It’s already over. 

“Oh, Jesus!” There was a shocked shout. So, it’s a passerby. Damn it. Honestly, this is the last thing Corpse wanted. Now he was going to traumatise some poor soul with his death. This guy was seriously unlucky wandering to this secluded alley and finding a dying hitman.

The stranger rushes up to check on him. He can only hear the man moving. From his slouched position Corpse can’t really see anything, and he really doesn’t have the strength to look around. 

Funnily enough the guy doesn’t hesitate to approach Corpse. It’s weird. He knows he looks scary even like this. Wearing a mask covering half of his face, carrying a large army knife on his belt, dressed in all black, bleeding out of his left side. Oh wait, he’s not wearing his mask anymore. It had come off at some point. That makes him feel uneasy. 

The man crouches before him and reaches to shake his shoulder. This guy obviously doesn’t care for self-preservation. 

“Oh my god! You’re still alive! Are- are you okay? Of course you’re not okay, you’ve been stabbed!” He sounds quite frantic. That’s understandable, it isn’t like you could prepare for situations like these. 

The man looks kind of blurry though his eyes. His eyes can’t seem to focus on him, but he catches a few things as the other one crouches to his level. He can’t make out his face from this angle, but the man is probably about the same age as him. The guy has short dark brown hair, average height, not much muscle, lanky build, Asian descent, dressed in a suit. Maybe a young businessman returning from work. What an end for his day. 

The businessman stands back up and takes out a phone. “I’m going to call an ambulance.” He says with a steady voice. Huh, he recovered from the initial shock pretty quickly. Impressive. 

“N- no, please don’t do that.” He manages to find the strength to speak. There’s no point, he would just end up in prison for the numerous shady things he has on his person. There is too much evidence, they would arrest him. And he rather dies here than gets locked up. 

“No?” The man sounds puzzled. 

It’s weird talking with a stranger you can’t see properly. He can only see the lower half of the other man from his slumped position. 

“Ye- yeah, I’m a bad guy.” He gives a small chuckle. It’s hard to talk. “You can leave.”

The other man chooses to ignore the latter part. “A bad guy? Like mafia?” He says it innocently like there is nothing wrong with that. At this point, it’s funny how normal this conversation still feels. He’s dying and just admitted being a 'bad guy', but this guy doesn’t seem to be faced by it at all.

“Nah, just a hitman.” He had worked with mafia few times, but still was an independent contractor.

“Hitman, huh.” He doesn’t sound very shocked by that; his voice carries more of a thoughtful tone. This person honestly doesn’t seem to be bothered that he’s talking with a killer. There must be something wrong with this person. He has a nice calming voice though.

Corpse suddenly feels a clothed hand touch his chin. Uhh, what? The other man is now gently lifting his head up. If this situation wasn’t so weird, he would admit that the soft material feels kind of comforting. Surely, it’s just because it reminds him of his mask. 

Now that he is this close, he can finally properly see the man’s face. It paradoxical. He would say that it’s a classic cute babyface, but there is something else there. Might be the eyes. The stare that the other man is giving him is just too intense, it’s a little uncomfortable. He tries to look away but the hand holding his face tightens so he takes that as a sign to not move. A powerplay. 

The other man looks confident giving him a big smile. Still keeping eye contact. “So, mister hitman… Can you kill someone for me if I help you?”

His eyes widen. What. Who is this guy? Asking him to kill someone so casually. 

Corpse tries to read his expression. There’s nothing. The other man is just looking down at him and smiling sweetly, it’s a bit off-putting.

He looks away. Luckily it seems that he’s allowed to do that now, but the hand remains on his chin supporting his head. “Depends.”

“On?” 

It’s starting to get harder to think, probably from all the blood loss, but he manages to answer. “Are the- are they a good or a bad guy. I- I don’t kill good guys, or civ- civilians.” A bit simplified but that’s the truth, he still has some morals in him. 

There is a pause looks like he’s considering something. “Hmmm. That’s okay, I can choose a bad guy for you. Deal?” He offers his other hand for Corpse.

Choose a bad guy? Does he have a hit list or something? Oh, man. Is he really doing this?

He stares at the hand for a while. Well, it’s not like this can get any worse. Hopefully, he won’t live to regret this. “Deal.” 

He raises his own bloodstained hand form his side with great difficulty and shakes hands with the other. He gets blood all over the white glove. 

“Okay, I’m glad.” He’s beaming at him now, looking genuinely happy. “Now let’s take care of you.” He gently lowers Corpse’s limb head and discards his ruined gloves. Then takes out a phone and starts typing on it quickly. 

Corpse feels his consciousness starting to fade. 

The last thing that he manages the say is, “Just who are you?”

“Oh, me? I’m Sykkuno, nice to meet you mister hitman!”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope some of you enjoyed that! :)
> 
> I any of you happen to have time, I would love to get some feedback since this is my first fic. Don’t hold back with the critique. I can take it :D
> 
> Might continue this someday or might not ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


End file.
